Electronic data cables are used in modern communication systems to carry voice and data signals between transmitters and receivers. Electronic data cables typically consist of a number of twisted pairs of insulated copper conductors held together in a common insulating jacket. End portions of the insulated conductors of cables are typically terminated in slots of an electrical connector block by insulation displacement contacts (IDCs) seated in the slots. An insulation displacement contact is typically formed from a contact element which is bifurcated so as to define two opposed contact portions separated by a slot into which an insulated conductor may be pressed, or inserted, so that opposing edges of the contact portions engage and displace the insulation and such that the contact portions resiliently engage and make electrical connection with the conductor. The two opposed contact portions of the IDCs are laid open in the slots. As such, an end portion of an insulated conductor can be electrically connected to an IDC by pressing the end portion of the conductor into the slot; this pressing commonly requires the use of a tool specifically designed to mate with the slot and press the conductor into the IDC. It may be inconvenient to locate and operate such a tool whenever conductors are to be terminated. This may be especially the case where the tool is to be operated in a confined space.
International patent application number PCT/US02/05548 describes an insulation displacement connector terminal block with closely-spaced side-by-side pivoting wire stuffer elements. As the stuffer elements are positioned directly side-by-side, the overall dimension of the terminal block may be reduced. International patent application numbers PCT/US04/010553 and PCT/US04/032946 each describe lever-type terminal blocks. Each lever member is configured to receive a pair of telecommunications terminal conductors and connect them to “tip” and “ring” connectors in the body cavity of the block. The terminal blocks described above only serve to terminate wires projecting in one direction from the block.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or limitations associated with existing connector blocks, or to at least provide a useful alternative.